A Hot Bath in Kiku's House
by Ludwig-x-Yao97
Summary: All Yao wanted is a bath. But instead, he gets laid. Rated M for a horrible sex scene with pathetic length and bland choice of words. Ludwig x Yao lemon. No romance or anything like that, I'm horrible at that.


Hot Bath In Kiku's House

a Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction

Summary:

Yao just wanted a bath at his brother's place, but things go awry when you place a porn-loving maniac at the same bath with you.

Ludwig x Yao (Lemon)

Author's Note:

Enjoy this short LEMON which is done by pure boredom.

"Ahh..." Yao sighed contently, currently in his brother's place, in the bath area. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard the door creak.

'Aiyah, who could it be?' he wondered.

He stared at the person.

'What the hell, aru! What are you doing here!" He pointed to Ludwig. He just stared at the nude Yao, eyeing him, obviously like a damn perv.

The akward thing was, both of them are stark naked. Oh, how can life be so cruel, Yao thought.

"A bath, obviously," he placed himself in the bath, then just relaxed, although secretly stealing looks of the pony-tailed brat.

Yao was staring at him, and his eyes fell downwards to the bottom regions...

He was surprised how "big" the blonde is.

'No, no, just relax,' Yao scolded himself. He never noticed that his erection had sprung up.

"Oh, isn't someone excited, ja," Ludwig teased. Yao merely blushed uncontrollably. Nothing could be more embarrassing than him getting turned on by a porn-loving war-hungry potato bastard.

"Stop it, Yao," Yao muttered to himself.

Ludwig sat closer to the now-shying man, and was about to... 

"Aiyah! Get lost, you pervert!" Yao shrieked. He tried to push Ludwig away, but there was no use trying to resist the stronger Ludwig as he pinned Yao to the ground.

"What are you doing, aru?" Yao asked, a little timid. Ludwig merely said, "Oh, you will learn to enjoy it, my precious Yao."

Yao was about to yelp for Kiku but was silenced as Ludwig pressed his dry lips against the pony-tailed's wet ones. He pressed down the shorter of the duo as they both battle for dominiance, their tongue licking each part of the cave, if you know what I mean.

They broke off the kiss panting for air, but soon Ludwig pinned him against the wall.

"You like it, ja," Ludwig whispered in his ear.

Yao couldn't take it anymore and just spat, "Yes, give me more..."

Ludwig thought, 'Talk of being broken by a mere smooch, what a slut...'

This time, it was Yao who forced Ludwig into another make-out session.

Ludwig, being the dominiant one, bit the smaller's neck, while Yao continued to "massage" his shaft with his hands.

Yao then proceeded to lick the tip of the bigger's shaft.

"Ahh...Yao," Ludwig muttered. Yao smirked and swallowed half of his entire member into his mouth.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Yao," he stammered.

As he reached his climax, all the cum squirted into Yao's mouth, Yao drinking every ounce of it.

He then placed his face near Yao's chest and started to lick his left nipple slowly.

Yao moaned, which were louder after he bit the right nipple while softly pinching the left one.

As Yao felt only pleasure, Ludwig decided to move to the "next stage."

He posisionted Yao leaning to the wall and placed his fully-aroused erection near his "sexy" ass.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Yao nodded, and on cue he started to stuff the erection inside the shorter's damn ass. Yao moaned in pain, but also pleasure, as the thing finally reached in deep.

As soon as it was in the desired spot, Ludwig began to spank the smaller's ass, which earned him moans of his name.

Yao kept moaning, "Ludwig, Ludwig," while Ludwig continued to roughly penetrate and move the member, not showing any mercy to Yao.

After continous thrusting, both were about to cum.

"I'm cumming," Yao moaned.

"Me too, let's cum together..." Ludwig finally couldn't hold it anymore. Yao as well.

Both cummed. Ludwig's was spread all over the inside of his ass, some dripping out. Yao's sperm covered the entire stomach of the blonde.

"Fuck!" Ludwig grunted after his cum dripped out of Yao's plump ass.

Ludwig again whispered, "We'll do it again soon. Do you want to?" Yao stammered but answered, "Yes, aru..." His face was crimson red.

They gave themselves another smooch, and now tired, just slept. Ludwig was on the cold tiles, while Yao was just above him, his face buried on Ludwig's bare chest.

They never noticed a startled Kiku watching them with wide eyes, having a nosebleed.

They would really need to exdplain this sooner or later.

And the bad news is, Kiku wasn't the only one who saw this. He had a few "visitors," namely Ivan, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Feli, who all saw this.

Ivan was speechless. Alfred just complimented him for "getting laid." Arthur stared at the duo wide-eyed.

Francis had a major nosebleed. Feli just made a note to congratulate him for finding a "fuck-buddy."

Ivan had a deep purple aura.

"Damn Ludwig! I want Yao to be one with Russia! This is treason, my Yao-Yao! #$%!"

Ivan shouted to the world.

It's really short. I only had about 10 minutes to write this. 

The sex scene is very short, I know.

Please review, xD.


End file.
